Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie, is a villainous bag of bugs who is always trying to take over Halloween Town. He first appeared in Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas" Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' This evil bag of bugs wants Jack out of town so he can take over. To further his plot, he's after the heart Dr. Finkelstein created, and he's sent Lock, Shock and Barrel to steal it. He came apart at the seams in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). *'Second Entry' The villain who tried to take over Halloween Town. The heart he stole from Dr. Finkelstein attracted the Heartless, and the result was his doom. He came apart at the seams in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A villain who's always plotting against Jack. Oogie Boogie stole Dr. Finkelstein's potion thinking it would make him stronger, but it drove him mad with fear instead. *''Reverse/Rebirth'' A villain who's always causing trouble in Halloween Town. Oogie Boogie appeared before Riku as a token of the indelible darkness in his heart. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) An evil bag of bugs who loves gambling with dice and dreams of causing trouble for Jack in Halloween Town. Sora and his friends defeated Oogie once before, but Maleficent brought him back as part of her evil plan. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts, Oogie Boogie, under the instruction of Maleficent, stole the artificial heart from Doctor Finkelstein. He ate it, hoping to control the Heartless. However, they did not heed his call, only a few do actually appear due to the heart being a fake. Out of anger and revenge, Oogie Boogie attacked Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack Skellington in his deathtrap of a casino beneath his house. During the fight, Oogie attacked with various bladed traps, such as buzzsaws and spinning floor blades, located in his casino, as well as several pairs of exploding dice. Succumbing to the powers of darkness (just as Jafar had), Oogie Boogie took control over his entire house. Merging with it, he attacked Sora and his friends once more. Sora combated the house, and destroyed it (and Oogie Boogie) by destroying all the orbs of darkness covering him. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Oogie Boogie appears as a figment of Sora's memories. He, like in the original game, attempts to steal Jack's research project, in this case, the Memory Potion. Eventually he succeeds in his plan, but fails again when he drank the potion and became terrified of what he remembered (though it is never quite explained what). ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Maleficent revived Oogie Boogie with the help of Lock, Shock and Barrel. Unfortunately, Oogie Boogie suffered from anterograde amnesia and forgets all about everything he's been through in the past. Under Maleficent's orders, Oogie Boogie captured Santa Claus in Christmas Town to turn him into a Heartless and converts the present making machine into a Heartless making machine. Just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy discovered Oogie's plans, Oogie abandoned Maleficent's plans and once again battled against the heroes, and once again failed. During the boss battle with him, he attacked the heroes with the dark gifts in his machine. Fighting Style Quotes Cinematics "This is it? Nobody disrespects me! NOBODY!" "Do I remember them? Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me!... What was it they did to me?" "Are you still here? Why don't you Oogie on back where you came from. You're crampin' my style!" "When I get my hands on... well, if I've got no hands..." Battle Quotes "Nice view from up here!" "That's right, away you go!" "I'll squash you flat!" "Hope you like the boogie gift I picked out for you!" "WHOOOAAA!!" "Party Crashers!" "Let's crank things up!" "On with it!" See Also *Oogie Boogie (Enemy) *Oogie's Manor Trivia * When he merged with his manor, Oogie Boogie was considered the largest Disney boss ever fought in the Kingdom Hearts series. However, Giant Ursula, Genie Jafar and Chernabog are bigger. * Oogie Boogie is the only member of Maleficent's group from the first Kingdom Hearts to show any affiliation with her in Kingdom Hearts II and he is one of the four villains in Maleficent's council of villains to have fallen to darkness, the other three being Jafar, Ursula and Maleficent herself. * It's possible that when Oogie fused himself with his manor, he became a pureblood Heartless since he technically "had a heart" that he stole and swallowed and the darkness in him fed away quickly at it. * When Oogie died in Kingdom Hearts II, Donald stepped on his "brain bug" just like what Santa did in the movie. fr:Oogie Boogie Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Halloween Town Category: Villains Category: Chain of Memories characters